


You're Always Welcome

by lees



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: #1 Uncle Kenny, Fluff, Homophobic Grisha Yeager, Levi Cares A Lot, M/M, Short, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lees/pseuds/lees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Get out of my house."</p><p>At those five small words, Eren saw his life fall apart before his very eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Always Welcome

"Get out of my house."

At those five small words, Eren saw his life fall apart before his very eyes. Had he heard his father right? Had Grisha, the man who had cared single-handedly for the brunette since Carla's death, the man who had devoted every fibre of his being to keeping his son safe, just uttered those lethal words?

"Dad, I-" The boy's voice cracked, spirit broken by the dull gleam in those grey eyes of his father's. He couldn't move, could not even form a coherent thought. _I trusted you,_ was something along the lines of what he desired to say, _I trusted you and I thought you'd accept me no matter what._

Because Eren _couldn't_ leave: how could anyone, let alone his father, expect him to abandon his one place of solitude, the only place in the world where he could feel truly at ease? This was his _home_. This was where he had lived, once upon a happy time, with Grisha, with Carla, his loving mother, and with Mikasa. This was where all his memories were, good and bad.

Except now Mikasa was gone and Carla was dead and Grisha would never look at him the same way again.

"Eren." Grisha's voice was firm and cold, and Eren doubted he'd ever seen the man look so furious. No more words were needed for him to realise that there was no way he could stay here. But he still said them. He said the very words that tore Eren's heart apart.

"Get out of my house."

~

Kenny watched his nephew from his chair in the corner of the living room, a curious look upon the older man's face as he strained to listen to what Levi was saying into his phone. Usually, Kenny wouldn't have let himself get so interested in the boy's activities, but his curiosity had been piqued. Levi was biting his lip nervously, voice low and concerned, brows furrowed slightly. So Kenny couldn't help but wonder just who his nephew was speaking with.

"Eren," he heard the ravenette say, "Eren, please try and calm down. I need you to tell me what's wrong."

 _Eren, huh?_ Kenny knew that name. A smirk graced his lips. Eren was all Levi would talk about, at most times. He leant forwards, discreetly attempting to hear more.

"He... what?" A look of shock passed over Levi's face. "But why would he kick you out? Sh, it's okay, just breathe. Breathe. Did you tell him about us?" The boy's frown deepened. "Tell me where you are."

There was more muffled talking, and Levi was getting to his feet, sliding his phone into his pocket after assuring that Eren would not move from wherever he currently was. He was just about to grab his coat from the door, when Kenny stopped him.

"And where do you think you're going, brat?"

"Not now, Uncle," he sighed, "I have to go get Eren. He has nowhere to go and it's too late for him to be outside at this time of night, by himself."

"And you think I'm going to let you go, just like that?" Kenny smirked, folding his arms. "You're right, it's late out. What if something happens to you?"

"But I can't leave Eren out there!" He looked as though he was about to cry. "Please, Uncle... You know he means a lot to me."

The older man got to his feet, towering over his nephew. His smile widened. "That's why we're going to get him. Tell me where he is, and I'll drive you. I'm not having the two of you stumbling about the streets in the middle of the night." He grabbed his keys from the coffee table, ignoring the shocked expression on Levi's face as he went to wait by the front door. "Come on, kid, I don't have all day."

There was a short pause, then Levi was hurrying after him, tugging on his coat as the two made their way out to the car.

~

Eren didn't say much as he sat in the back of the Ackerman car, too despondent to join in with the ongoing conversation. Their voices were like a dull buzz at the back of his head. All he could focus on was the feeling of abandonment, the crushing loneliness as he sat, alone, outside of his house, clinging onto the stupid hope that Grisha would run back outside and apologise for everything, for ever disregarding his son, for not accepting it when Eren came out to him. But such hopes were futile.

"Eren?" Kenny's voice managed to break through, and the brunette looked up, surprised at being addressed by this man. He'd never met Levi's uncle before.

"He asked you a question," Levi murmured from his side, his hand resting atop of Eren's.

"Oh, sorry.."

"Don't fret. I just wanted to know if you were okay with staying over at out place tonight. We don't have much room, so you can either have my bed and I'll sleep on the couch, or-"

"He's staying with me," Levi cut in with an air of finality. Kenny just laughed.

They arrived back at the small house, but Eren was reluctant to vacate the car. He was causing so much trouble just because his own father couldn't accept him for who he was. Even if he and Levi were going out, that didn't mean Eren had to intrude on his lover in such a way. Wouldn't they be much better without him?

"Eren?" Levi's hold on his hand tightened ever so slightly. "Come on, we can go inside now. I promise you'll be safe here. Just let Uncle sort it out."

The brunette let himself be tugged into the house, still uncertain on how he should be acting. Perhaps he should be a little more formal, considering this was the first time he'd met Kenny. Did the man think they were friends, or did he know they were dating? He sighed. If only Grisha had been more accepting.

"Come on," Levi whined, pulling on his sleeve. "Uncle made cookies, earlier. I'm sure he'll let us have some if we ask. Do you wanna go upstairs? My room isn't that big, but Traute gave us her old television. I have some films that we can watch, if you'd like."

Eren looked down into his boyfriend's hopeful face, feeling warmth blossom within him. He actually thought it was a bit late for cookies, and he wasn't _really_ in the mood for watching movies tonight, but the fact that Levi was trying so hard to make him feel better was enough to have him nodding in enthusiastic agreement.

The pair made their way into the kitchenette, to find Kenny busying himself with scrubbing down the worktops, a look of concentration on his face as he worked. When he caught sight of the two teens standing before him, he straightened up. "I figured I'd let you two get on with it. I suppose that was kinda rude of me, but Levi and I aren't known for our people skills." He laughed softly and Levi rolled his eyes. "Is there anything you need?"

"Cookies." The ravenette turned to Eren. "Do you want anything?" All he received was a shake of the head, so his gaze returned to his uncle. "We're having a movie night with the old TV Traute brought."

"Just don't stay up too late. I think we all need to have a good talk in the morning."

Eren glanced downwards, knowing that they were going to be discussing what to do with him. There was no way Grisha would allow him back now. But where would he go? He forced himself not to think on it, deciding to just go along with whatever Levi had planned. He knew that they were only trying to distract him, but he appreciated it all the same.

The two made their way to Levi's room, armed with cookies and a few blankets they'd snagged from the airing cupboard. It was the first time Eren had seen the other's room, and Levi immediately apologised for how small it was.

"It's cosy," Eren told him honestly. He could barely make out the pale blue color of the wallpaper, for nearly every inch of the walls were covered with posters advertising random bands and games. _Typical Levi._ Books of the similar kind lined the shelves, and the TV wasn't much to speak about, either. A few revision guides were opened and discarded on the bed, but otherwise, there was nothing else to note about the room. It wasn't spectacular, but it was _Levi's_ , and Eren loved it.

"I haven't had much time to tidy," Levi admitted sheepishly. He gestured to the bed. "Get comfortable, I guess. I hope you don't mind it if we share a bed. I can make something up on the floor, if you'd rather I slept there."

"I don't mind at all." He'd much rather sleep next to Levi. "So what are we watching first?"

~

They ate cookies and watched shit quality movies in the peace of Levi's room, avoiding the subject of a certain homophobic asshole in favour of just being happy. The warm blanket was wrapped around the two of them, while they used another as a pillow, as Levi was yet to get one. It was comfortable and serene and, for a while at least, Eren found himself beginning to relax. He was grateful that Levi and Kenny had been so eager to take him in for the night when he had nowhere to go. Where would he be without them?

Kenny knocked on their door at the same time their third movie ended. He entered the room, and pretended to gag when he caught sight of the two curled up in a blanket. "Oh, gross, guys. Couldn't you wait for me to leave before you decided to get it on?"

"Don't be weird, Uncle," Levi frowned, grabbing a pencil from his desk and chucking it at the older man, who laughed. "That's disgusting."

"Then how come you're blushing?" Kenny smirked, and Eren giggled, causing Levi to pout. "Aw, come on, I was joking. I actually just came in to tell you guys it's really late. You ought to be going to sleep, soon."

"Yeah, yeah," Levi tried to wave him out. "We know. We're not children, anymore."

"You're certainly acting like a child." Kenny quickly backed away to avoid the next pencil thrown at him. "Night, boys! Sleep well, Eren. Don't let this grumpypants keep you up all night."

The door clicked shut and Levi huffed exaggeratedly. Eren smiled at him. "I like your uncle."

"He's alright, I suppose." He yawned, pushing the blanket off of them as he stood to go and dim the lights. "He's right, though. I'm tired, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

When Levi climbed back onto the bed, he pulled Eren close to him, covering the both of them with the blanket. It was a bit awkward when he tried to hug the boy while on his side, but Eren didn't really mind. He was just glad to have someone hold him like this when he'd been feeling so alone and rejected. His father's words still rang through his head, but he tried to ignore them.

"I can feel your heart racing," Levi whispered through the darkness. "You're still worried, aren't you?"

"Mm." The brunette didn't trust himself to speak.

There was a soft rustling noise, and Levi turned to face him, eyes seeking his. "There's no need. You know you're always welcome here. Uncle won't let anything happen to you." He paused. "I'm going to kill your dad."

The words were spoken with casualness that didn't match the meaning. Eren stared at him for a moment, before Levi sighed. "I want to, anyways. What he did- I can't forgive that. You don't deserve it. But I promise we'll make it up to you. From now on, you'll stay with us. No matter what, I'm not letting you get hurt like that again."

"I love you, Levi." He didn't care if it was too early to say that. It felt like exactly the right moment.

"Let's get some sleep." Levi's voice was gentle. "We're getting through this, Eren. Together."

~

Kenny listened from outside the door, smiling widely. This was something he was going to tease his nephew about in the future. But for now, he knew that he was going to take good care of Eren. For Kuchell. For Levi. He was going to give this boy back what his father had stolen from him.

"Night, brats."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
